Krillin Chronicles Prolouge
by Kayfig
Summary: A fic about Krillin when he was younger.....and training with those stupid monks! Chap. 5 is coming veryyyyyyyyyyy soon....but in the meanwhile--why not check the other chapters, eh? Just an idea...*coff* If you do...please read and review! (that rhymes ^
1. Prolouge

I do not claim to own any DBZ characters, though I do claim ownership of Krillin's friend Aki.  
  
This story takes place when Krillin was young and was training as a monk. This is only the prologue and I refuse to write anymore until someone responds to it. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Prologue: It's a Tough Life  
  
The Krillin Chronicles  
  
  
  
Krillin glanced down idly at his fingers, as he made his way towards, The Developed Grouping of Monks, training school. As he walked along the dusty road, Krillin wondered why he didn't just go to school like other normal children. This is so hard, Krillin thought unhappily. Many of the monks there were all grown men, who had a habit of making fun of Krillin and the only woman there-Aki. Aki was a beautiful young woman, to say the very least.  
  
The thought of her almost made Krillin drool uncontrollably. She's so beautiful- with her long purple hair and pretty violet eyes. But- - it sure didn't help Krillin that she was the only person who ever graced him with her presence. Sighing, Krillin pushed open the two, heavy wooden doors. He would have to face the guys again, today; he would have to face the torment- the teasing...  
  
Oh well- -no one ever said life was going to be easy...he thought glumly.  
  
Well, here's my first fanfic. Hope all you Krillin fans liked it..same with all you Dbz fans!!! If you have any props, slops, suggestions, burns, etc.- - email me at Kayfig324@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks and bye!!! 


	2. Training

Alright; I lied. Obviously, this idea of mine isn't working so I've decided to install the 1st chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
Krillin Chronicles  
  
  
  
As Krillin stepped through the door, he heard multiple whoops of laughter. Closing his eyes, Krillin made his way towards his usual corner, where he promptly dumped of his lunch and change of clothes.  
  
When Krillin looked up again, he gulped. Sheknou, a tall, gangly man of 20, was making his way over to Krillin, his bald head gleaming. Laughing coldly, Shenkou nodded at him.  
  
"Looks like you've joined us for yet another day of torture.eh shrimp?"  
  
Gulping, Krillin looked up at him in fear. "Well sir, I just want to get strong enough to be trained by Muten Roshi."  
  
"Yeah, well- don't expect to be leaving any time soon!"  
  
Shenkou's last comment sent the others of his group into uproarious laughter. Tears streaming from his eyes, Krillin grabbed his things and prepared to leave. Just as he was halfway to the door, Aki stepped in his way.  
  
Not wanting to be rude, Krillin glanced up at her, and desperately begged, "Please move, Aki. The guys are right- - I don't belong here."  
  
Snapping her bubblegum, she glared down at Krillin. "What are you proving by leaving Krillin? Huh?! That you're afraid of them? Well?" She paused, meaningfully at him; either that or she simply wanted to give him more of her evil eye, which, Krillin couldn't tell.  
  
Wiping his tears away, Krillin stared at her. "It's not that Aki. It's just the fact that I'm so puny and weak."  
  
Aki 'humped.' "Yeah?! Well, I'm no Kame myself, you baka!"  
  
Krillin stared up in wonder. He couldn't remember anybody as strong in feminine spirit as Aki. Krillin couldn't help but smile, as he bowed in thanks.  
  
"What you're saying makes lots of sense Aki. Thank you."  
  
Smiling kindly down at him, she laughed. "No prob, cueball." 


	3. Unexpected

Same little disclaimer as usual.... Aki, Master Yo-Han, and Shenkou are mine...  
  
I just want to thank those that gave me the confidence to continue writing..so thanks!  
  
Here's the next chapter:  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Change  
  
Krillin Chronicles  
  
  
  
In a matter of moments, Master Yo-Han appeared out of his private chambers, his face twisted into a stern grimace.  
  
"Everyone take your seats at once! I have an important announcement to make."  
  
Krillin took his usual seat next to Aki, on the farthest side away from Shenkou, who seemed to be particularly frustrated and stumped after Aki's pep talk. Aki gave Krillin a smile of encouragement before turning to face Master Yo-Han. Feeling a bit more happier, Krillin followed her example.  
  
Master Yo-Han surveyed his many pupils, stopping only to fondly look upon his two most talked about students: Krillin and Aki. Krillin might be a bit cowardly, but he was a fast learner, and Yo-Han acknowledged this. Then there was Aki. She was just a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure!  
  
Sighing, he brought his mind back to the present matter. There is still much work to be done, even now, he thought. After efficiently, staring everyone down, he nodded over to Aki and Shenkou.  
  
In dumbfounded surprise, Shenkou stumbled to his feet while Aki gracefully soared across the room, with a bit of ki energy. Krillin was amazed. How could Master Yo-Han possibly be so blind as to partner the two of them together? Krillin sighed unhappily. He had never questioned Master Yo-Han before, so he might as well not get into the habit now.  
  
He's probably doing this for a reason; some kind of test I bet, Aki thought to herself as she respectfully bowed to her master. Once talk of the strange partnership died down, Master Yo-Han turned to announce something to the two of them.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you two, have extreme and unmistakable power. Through the many observations I've held, I've decided that a match of both wit and skill is in order."  
  
Aki and Shenkou gave their master a blank stare. WAS HE SUGGESTING A FIGHT?!!!! It was unheard of; it hadn't even been prepared for.  
  
"The two of you will face off in front of your classmates, in the town square, a week from today. I expect to see the two of you training constantly." Turning to the class, he sternly said, "None of you have a right to interfere in their dedicated studies. You are allowed to do as they ask of you and nothing more. Understood? Good. Class is dismissed."  
  
With that said, the old man left his star-struck pupils behind. Krillin stared in disbelief. So it was obviously another weird day....in class.  
  
  
  
Well, I don't know what you guys think of the latest installment but I hope you enjoy! Thanks and have a nice little anime day!!! Expect the new chapter: Aki Vs. Shenkou to be out soon. By the way, I plan to release a Vegeta fanfic really soon..I'll still continue this one though!!! 


	4. Shenkou Vs Aki

Chapter 3  
  
Shenkou Vs. Aki  
  
  
  
I know it's been awhile since I last installed a chapter of my Krillin fanfic, and I'm really sorry. The disclaimer applies and yada….. yada. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Krillin ate his lunch in silence for the first time in a long while. Usually Aki filled up the silence by discussing the latest lessons, but today no such thing would take place. From where he was comfortably seated, he was able to see Aki clearly.  
  
She was performing a simple ki exercise, ignoring her obvious lack of an audience. When Krillin had met her after class, he'd asked her if she needed any help. She'd sternly told him "no" and thanked him for the kind gesture. She's so amazing-Krillin thought in silence.  
  
The only relief he had gained this day, was ensured safety. Without Shenkou leading his crusade of bald thugs, Krillin would have a relaxing lunch where he'd actually finish his sandwich for once.  
  
With one last glance at Aki, Krillin scooped up his things, and turned with a sigh to go check out the competition. He was determined to help Aki, no matter what she wanted. He still found it honorable, being a casual observer- -having done it countless times.  
  
Upon reaching a chanting circle of monks, Krillin managed to weasel his way into the overbearing crowd, so he'd have a front row view. Krillin was not surprised at what he saw. Shenkou was naturally beating up on one of his many, less-talented, cronies.  
  
Smiling stupidly, the man who looked to be about 30, allowed himself to be thrown over the spectators into a dried up fountain. Krillin turned his attention back to Shenkou quickly, trying to make out his reaction. Naturally, the monk smiled smugly out at his adoring fans.  
  
"WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE MY GREATNESS? WELL, ANY TAKERS? HEH, HEH, HEH- -I thought not." Shenkou said, his voice dripping testosterone.  
  
Krillin felt his fists tremble, as he tried to control his silent rage. For too long, he had remained a victim of Shenkou, and he wanted nothing more than to face him- -no matter how foolhardy the notion was. Sighing, and realizing how very outmatched he was Krillin watched the crowd silently, willing someone to step forward.  
  
"I suggest you prepare yourself, if you plan to survive my swift, unmerciful attacks." A stranger, swathed in an ebony cloak announced to Shenkou.  
  
Shenkou stared in disbelief, as the stranger, pulled its cloak off. Everyone felt their breath taken away, as they stared in awe at the women's idiocy.  
  
"You dare to challenge my power?' Shenkou demanded of her.  
  
Smirking coldly, the women retorted, "You place to much value in your feeble abilities, my dear boy. You are most certainly one of the weaker opponents I've faced."  
  
No way- - Krillin thought in disbelief. Never before, had anyone ever spoken to Shenkou that way.  
  
Shenkou's face turned a dark red, as he raised his fist in anger. "I don't know what breed of baka you are, but I do know that you're going to eat your words very soon."  
  
She laughed coldly. "And I suppose you believe, that you will be the one to do it?"  
  
"I've never been wrong before." Shenkou snarled, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, there's always a first for everything." She said with a snide smirk.  
  
His rage evident, Shenkou tossed himself headlong at the mysterious woman. She responded by easily flipping over her attacker, and throwing a ki-infused kick at his unprotected back. Grunting, he fell hard, rolling mid-air until gravity did him justice.  
  
Upon his ungraceful landing, she towered over him, looking for all the world- -smug and in control.  
  
"Ready to say "uncle?" She questioned in superiority.  
  
"No way in hell!" He spat back at her.  
  
"Well, that really is a pity."  
  
" My ass!" He cried in fury, launching himself at her.  
  
Dodging, his volley of punches, she shook her head. "My, my- -you've got a bad habit of using crude language- -something that only be stopped through discipline."  
  
"I'll show you discipline!" He screamed at her.  
  
Dealing him a sideways blow to the head, she landed- -not a hair out of place. "Ooooohhhhhh, and a bad temper as well."  
  
Smirking at the shocked silence of the onlookers, the woman picked up the unconscious Shenkou, and tossed him at a stunned midwive's feet.  
  
"Make sure he gets some medical treatment, for that dysfunctional brain of his." She said with a hint of humor.  
  
Krillin snorted in laughter, earning him several reproachful glares. Krillin quickly fell silent, even though he had found the strange woman's side comments funny. Speaking of the strange woman- -where had she gone off to? Krillin looked from side to side, fearing the worst of the curious woman. Had she been dragged off by a furious crowd of fans? No- -that couldn't be it…the woman could handle herself and 2 others, with ease. It had to be something else….  
  
Sighing in disappointment, Krillin wearily trudged back to his loyal standing post, near Aki's point of training….only to find his best friend…….gone.  
  
  
  
MWA HA HA- - Much Evilness! I have left all of you wondering what will happen to our lovable hero and his friend. Tune in next time for- -"The Big Battle!"  
  
Bye now! J 


	5. The Big Battle

Here's the next chapter about our young, bald hero. What has happened to the mysterious stranger? Where the heck is Aki? All will be revealed in:  
  
Chapter 4: The Big Battle  
  
One week later................................  
  
"I can hardly hold in my excitement Krillin! It's almost as if the whole world is gonna be there...watching my every move...critiquing everything!" Aki babbled, on the verge of incoherency.  
  
"Don't worry Aki- -I'm sure you'll do great!" Krillin said with a smile of encoragement.  
  
"You're probabley right- -it's all in my head!" Aki agreed nervously.  
  
"I bet I am." Krillin replied.  
  
"Yeah....so do I."  
  
The two friends fell silent as they neared the town square, unable to find the proper words to describe what they were seeing.  
  
Aki managed to break the silent by gasping out, "Oh my god! Look at all those people!!! It's like- -they never end!"  
  
Good point- -Krillin thought in silence. Everywhere where there had once been space- room had been taken up with alarming speed....so much in fact, that it was hard to even make out the ring. Slowly, Aki pulled on a jade robe and made her way down to the center of the square, where Shenkou waited in confidence.  
  
I'll show him! Aki thought in furious silence. The feeling of anger swept over her being- engulfing it in pure hatred.  
  
It was a feeling she was all too familiar with............................  
  
* * *  
  
Krillin managed to find a spot in the crowd without too much trouble. Krillin smiled when he heard the blond announcer.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman- -boys and girls.....it's time for the match you've all been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!! The match between- -Aki and Shenkouuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The crowd went wild when they heard the names of the two combatants. Krillin joined their number with a wild shout of his own, while still scanning the audience for Aki. The people quickly fell silent when they noticed that Aki was missing.  
  
Shenkou, who hadn't learned a thing since his last battle- -and his last loss- -broke the uncomfortable silence by yelling loudly.  
  
"Hehe- -so typical of Aki to ditch this match!!!!!!! She always was a coward!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking."  
  
The crowd turned as one....eager to view the disembodied voice. Krillin recognized the figure immediatily- -the jade robe was unmistakable.  
  
"Hey Aki! Your match is gonna start any minute now!" Krillin shouted into the silence.  
  
Some members of the crowd shouted out in agreement.  
  
"YEAH GIRL! Get down there, and quit being a baby!"  
  
"Hurry up, we don't have all day!"  
  
"Shenkou spells victory!"  
  
"Did you eat all the nachos?"  
  
The crowd's jeers quickly became anger and annoyance, when everybody, including Krillin, noticed the jade-clothed figure had not moved an inch further in the direction of the stadium.  
  
"DAMN YOU, GET IN THAT RING!"  
  
"YOU HEARD THE MAN...GO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Krillin felt sickened when he realized that Aki wasn't going to budge an inch. Was she really that nervous? It was hard to believe, after all the difficult obstacles she had mounted through her 4 years of monk teachings. No, something must be wrong, Krillin thought in panic. Ignoring the crude language directed at him as he pushed his way through dozens of people, Krillin managed to stumble to a stop right in front of his friend.  
  
"Aki!"- -Krillin said with a sense of urgency to his voice. "You've got the right stuff to win, so get out there, before something horrible happens!"  
  
Aki's face, which had been completly hidden by the cloak, became visble as she ripped it off. Krillin gasped in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Aki- -what happened to you?!"  
  
Do i even need to say anything????? The next chapter is coming soon- -THE BIG BANG!!!!  
  
oh and veggie fans.....don't be mad........i'll get that 3rd chapter out if my name isn't kayfig.....and it's not.........................  
  
BUT I'LL STILL GET IT OUT!!!!! 


End file.
